


Aftermath

by Ice_Tiger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Character Death, Implied MorMor, M/M, POV Sebastian Moran, Post Reichenbach, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Tiger/pseuds/Ice_Tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has jumped, Jim is dead. Sebastian saw everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This very short fic I the first I've posted on here, and also the first fic I've written that's basically MorMor, so feedback would be greatly apreciated. I hope you like it!

Blood stains deep. 

It's raining, it will rain for a long time, but the blood is still there. It's spreading, claiming the concrete of the rooftop, carried by rain water that does nothing but redistribute it, and it won't go away, not ever. It won't leave the roof or the water and it won't leave Sebastian's mind. It clouds his vision with red.

He's pried the gun from Jim's fingers. It lies a few meters away, swirling in the blood soaked rain water. Sebastian presses his fingers to Jim's wrist, to his carotid artery, even puts his head to the other man's chest, desperate for any signs of life. But it's no use. It wasn't an act, there was no back up plan here. That bullet was as real as anything.

Still, he tries. Sebastian grabs the other man's shoulders, shakes him hard. "Come on, boss. Come the fuck on!" Jim's eyes are open, blank. Empty. "Please, Jim! Jesus Christ, please..." He's not moving, and Sebastian knows he never will, but this can't be reality, it wasn't supposed to end this way. "Holmes is dead, Boss. He jumped. You can stop this now. Don't do this." Sebastian had always assumed he would die first, likely falling in a hail of bullets, his life ending for the sake of the web, for Moriarty's sake. And moriarty would glance stoically over Sebastian's body with a slight smirk on his lips before going to find himself a new sniper. That was how it was supposed to happen.  Not with Sebastian crouched In a window, watching helplessly as Jim pulled the trigger.

"Please, don't do this to me."

He pleads with a fervor so pathetic, so emotional, that Jim would be disgusted if he were here to witness it. As it is, Jim is the reason for his pleas. So he continues.

He's getting angrier as he starts to accept the truth, slamming the heal of his hand into Jim's chest, beging, swearing, shouting now, the rain soaking him to the bone as he bargains with the universe to let the other man be somehow still alive. His hands ache, he throat is hoarse, and still he tries. 

But finally, it has to stop. There is no strength left in him.

 

He sits back on the cement, not caring that the ground is wet, or that the he's soaked through with blood and water. He fixes his eyes on Jim. ('On Jim's body,' He corrects himself.) His eyes are still open. 

 

Of course they are. It's not like Jim has the power to close them.

 

Sebastian reaches up and gently slides the criminal's eyelids closed. If he were anyone else, he would be shaking like a leaf, but years of working the gun have given him an uncommonly steady hand, even in a circumstance like this.

As he stares at the body, Jim's last words come back to him, echoing in the rain. "Don't interfere, tiger. No matter what night happen. You just sit behind your gun and watch." Oh, but it makes too much sense now. Jim had known how this would end, knew that defeating your enemies always comes at a cost, one that he was willing to pay.And he had payed it alright. Tears are slipping down Sebastian's cheeks without his permission, and he gives in, just for a moment. Just for a moment, he let's the entire world crash down around him.     

And then he walks away. Because he is the soldier, the professional, unfazable. Because he's not allowed to care, not when there's work to be done.

He will always be Jim's tiger.

And he has a few kills to make.


End file.
